Behind Green Eyes
by NoTimeTeen
Summary: Tori ventures into her first party under the protection of her friends, what will the night bring? Jori. Alcohol in the plot, watch your eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, people.**

**If you like it, say it; if you don't then don't, or go right ahead, I'll still read every review ;)**

* * *

_Chapter I_

When Cat and Andre invited Tori to a party earlier, she had been very hesitant to accept. 'Don't you worry, Tor,' Andre said, 'we'll protect you. Ain't that right, Cat?' That was his answer to Tori's concerns about never having gone to a party—to a 'teenage' party, where alcohol, drugs and sex were sure to be present—; that and a wave of his hand. Cat just sent her a reassuring smile and a little nod.

Tori had never gone to a party before; though she had been invited to several ones. And it had never been a problem, and it wasn't. But for some time she had thought about going to one—and it made her feel pretty obsessive to think like that about such a simple matter. After all, growing up means experimenting, from a certain point of view. And in her time at high school, she hadn't done so much experimenting. It wasn't as if someone was pressing her to do anything. It was just curiosity.

So she accepted. She agreed to finally go to a party with her friends; with her very close friends Cat, Andre, Robbie—Rex, too?—, Beck and Jade. Well, maybe not Jade, but the other guys were friends.

What she hadn't agreed to was going all alone to the famous party. But she hadn't agreed to Andre picking her up, either, even if she had thought so. Andre just sent his '_Whr r u?_' message and confirmed that she was supposed to go by herself. Not that it was terrible news, since it was only a couple blocks from her house. But as she walked to the place, she couldn't stop thinking about being alone at the party, trying to find her friends. She couldn't stop thinking about what lay ahead of her in the fresh night. And nervousness bulged up on her stomach inevitably.

Her mom knew the party would be away, and Tori would have to spend the night at someone's house. Andre told Tori to say that to her, just in case she didn't like the idea of her youngest daughter spending the night at a party. And though Tori didn't want to get drunk or anything, she had opened her mind to a night of experimentation, so she didn't know what would happen. The only thing she had thought to be a good option to end up doing if things went crazy was giving up resisting her urges to take Beck and kiss him. Because she had already endured too long, trying to seem good and supportive to Jade and all 'I don't want to do that to a friend' to Beck.

The truth was she wanted him, and she was willing to wait till things changed and they could finally have their time, or at least till she was assured that that wouldn't happen. But if she got drunk and let him make moves on her, at least she would erase her doubt and still get away with it using her over-drunk state as an excuse. Now she only needed him to actually make a move on her.

Her step slowed slightly when she started to hear a loud beat from afar, and though she couldn't see where it came from yet, she could feel her stomach start to bubble up. Tori shook her head and smiled readily just as a house with colored windows came into sight. People was out in the front garden, talking and drinking, and a strong smell of tobacco floated about. The door was wide open and inside more people was dancing and shouting things to each other over the music.

Tori relaxed considerably when she realized she was barely noticed amongst so many people, and decided to explore the crowd in the search of familiar faces. She went through what seemed to be the main living room, to a smaller room. The only furniture that was around were couches and chairs, a gigantic TV and a sound system with lots of big speakers. She walked as close to the walls as she could, through a narrow path lined by random people, scanning every face and gaining several questioning stares in return. She reached one of the corners of the room and saw Jade sitting on a couch all alone—as much as is possible to be with so many strangers around. She went over, sat down next to the pale girl and smiled with a loud 'Hi!'

Jade looked around with a slight frown, which went away when her eyes met Tori's. 'Oh! What's up, Vega?' she said, arching her eyebrows and smirking in a gentler manner as was usual on her. 'So, you're really here, huh?' She said it so normally, that Tori almost didn't hear her. She answered with a simple nod.

'You know where the others are?' shouted Tori. For a portion of a second a disappointed expression seemed to go over Jade's face, but it was so fast that Tori thought she had imagined it. Jade shrugged and looked ahead, at the wall of people. Tori contemplated her for a moment, noticing how nice she looked, all black-and-white as usual. She really was beautiful. And it was intimidating. Her black hair was all to one side and left exposed her profile, so Tori could see up to her ear; her plain cheek, the curve of her nose and the natural arch drawn by her eyebrow pushed Tori's sight to Jade's left green eye. She looked down at her pouty mouth, and concluded Jade was _beautiful_—like that, in italics—, and that, compared to Jade, she was just an average girl.

In Tori's opinion, every girl had some beauty in her, it only took her own kind of boy to make it come out. Some girls were up to more boy's beauty-standards than others, but they were all beautiful in their own way. And the same thing worked for men. Unfortunately for Tori's self-esteem, she realized Jade's beauty was nicer to the eye than hers. Jade, with her pale skin, beautiful looks and shitty ways, was more able to conquer a guy like Beck than Tori. The fact that she could think of having her way with Beck was permitted only because he had grown sick of standing Jade for such a long time. So, in a way, she should thank Jade for breaking up with Beck. She should thank her for being his girlfriend in the first place, for spending more than two years as such and for being so overbearing that they had to break up to keep a healthy relationship going between them. Otherwise, the lone thought of seeing Beck as more than a friend when Jade was in the picture was just ridiculous.

Jade turned to her and tilted her head to the side, eyeing her curiously; and they shared a moment in silence before Jade asked her if she wanted to go look for the others. 'They went to get drinks hours ago,' she said. 'They should be around.'

Tori just shrugged in response, not really wanting to leave their spot. 'Are you in a good mood?' she said after a moment. 'You're not as snappy as usual.'

'Shut up,' snapped Jade, going closer to her usual self—though not quite, for she still kept her friendly smile on. 'I don't know, this night looks like it'll be a good one.' Tori wondered for a second what she meant, but dismissed it. 'But what about yourself, Vega?'

'What about me?'

'Well, are you up for a fun night?' asked Jade. 'Or you came here only for a dance? Because, trust me when I tell you: even Cat gets to—'

'I'm up for a fun night,' interrupted Tori, with an easy-going smile. She leaned onto Jade so she wouldn't have to shout and the pale goth looked directly into her eyes from very close.

'Good,' articulated Jade's mouth without any hearable sound. Her green eyes lowered and her head shook disapprovingly. 'You got no drink, Tori. What's with that?'

'Just arrived.'

Jade glanced at her own glass, swallowed the rest of her drink and jumped from the couch, taking Tori's wrist with her; and, since her wrist is attached to her arm, she found herself following a moment later. As Jade opened them way through the crowd, which appeared thicker than when Tori crossed it earlier, the half-latina felt her nervousness—and it had disappeared while talking to Jade—grow again in her stomach. _It's just alcohol_, a voice said in her head, _can't be that bad_.

'In this parties with so many people you have to be quick to get the drinks, so that the queue doesn't get too long, y'know?' Jade turned her head over her shoulder, but Tori still could barely hear her. 'What will you have?'

'Oh!' said Tori surprised. 'Um… I don't really know.'

'Sure,' giggled Jade turning around, and Tori had to wonder if Jade really was in a _very _good mood or if it was just the alcohol—in which case, drinking wouldn't seem as such a bad idea. They entered a dimmed kitchen and Tori could finally hear her own thoughts. 'Come,' said Jade tugging her along, for she had stopped to look around them at the less-crowded room. They walked to a table-like island in the middle of the place. On it were lots of bottles of many varieties, and Tori felt kind of stupid for not knowing what was in each, as if she had skipped the class in which everybody had been taught about it.

Jade laughed again and Tori noticed she was looking at her. 'What?'

'Don't worry,' she said, still smiling. 'You'll know about this. You know, once you grow up.' Tori raised an eyebrow at her: this was still Jade West. 'I'm serious,' she giggled, 'we'll protect you.' Tori blinked at that. 'Now,' Jade continued, reaching for a bottle of clear liquid, 'you always have to know what you're given. This'-she wiggled the bottle in Tori's face-'is Mrs. Vodka. You've heard of her. Say hello.'

'Um… Hello?'

'Nice! So, since you're new, you won't have much. But if I serve you something later, you take care. I'm too sober now to try anything.' That said, Jade took a glass out of nowhere and poured a quarter of it with Mrs. Vodka, then reached for a nearby orange juice and filled the drink. Tori's mind replayed Jade's last commentary curiously, but was interrupted. A pale hand presented the red plastic cup to Tori and she took it slowly. 'Be _very_ careful, Vega. Mrs. Vodka looks as clear as nice cold water, but it likes to beat you as a rock of ice to the head: you just don't notice it until you're on the floor.'

While Jade prepared her own drink, Tori got distracted for a second, giving her glass a quiet sniff to find it scentless. 'You shall not have it tonight,' said Jade, moving her own cup around, 'but you might as well try it, anyways.'

'Thought it was bad to combine.'

'It is,' nodded her pale face. 'But you won't have a cup. You'll have a sip.' Jade looked at her and signaled her Mrs.-Vodka-filled cup with an expectant glance. Tori looked down at it, took a deep breath, and a quick little sip later.

_Orange_, she thought. _It's just or_— she then felt the slight burn in her throat, a bitter taste plagued her mouth, though it wasn't bad. It went down, leaving a weird sensation in her tongue. She took another sip and found it almost tasty. 'Mmm,' Tori let out through the ghostly heat that remained inside her mouth. 'Not half as bad as I thought,' she continued.

'Well, that's Mrs. Vodka. Now let me introduce you Little Johnny.' Jade passed her the other glass and Tori raised it, more confident now, taking a bigger sip than the last one. The bitter taste, now familiar, came back and punished her with a cough attack. Jade just giggled at that, taking back her cup. '"Johnny" is Mr. Whisky's nickname, and this is Jade West's drink. You should be more respectful.' Tori nodded in silence and gave her a left-handed thumbs-up, her eyes still watered a little. 'Now come.'

They walked out, wrist-in-hand, through a different door, turned left, right and left again, and came out to a garden full of people. Tori lost sense of space the moment they parted from the drink-island inside, but was relieved to feel the fresh air hit her when they came into the open. 'Whose house was this, then?' she asked. Jade shrugged and kept walking, seeking their friends.

Tori spotted them sitting on a large bench in a corner when Jade tugged her in that direction. In the middle of the metal bench was Cat, singing along to a song that could barely be heard from where they sat, Robbie—Rex-less—was talking to Andre next to the redhead, and Beck was sitting on the left armrest, talking to a girl. Jade threw herself on the empty spot next to Cat and Tori fell next to her, so that Beck's ass was on her face. 'Um… Hello?' she said sarcastically to her left and focused on the conversation that Cat had started when Jade fell down beside her.

'—didn't think she'd want to this early,' she was saying to Jade. 'What did you give her?'

'A vodka,' answered Jade. Cat narrowed her eyes. 'What? I said I'd help, didn't I?' She turned to Tori and said 'Go on, Vega. Tell her it's a rookie-levelled drink. I even introduced them!'

'Tori!' Andre appeared from behind Robbie's nape and jumped over to them. 'How you doin'? Want a drink?'

Tori wiggled her cup in front of her. 'Got one.'

He made an impressed reaction, took the plastic cup and gave it a sip. 'A good one, huh? I'd bet it's Jade's. Has her touch.' Tori just nodded as Jade directed her I-told-you-so remarks to Cat. Andre gave the cup back and Tori drank a bit, getting accustomed to the taste and sensations that came within. 'That's my chica. Pretty good, right?'

'Is not so bad.'

'Hope you don't throw it out later, 'cause you'll hate all this if that happens,' said Jade next to her. It didn't help Tori's nerves, and neither did her other friends' nods.

'It doesn't always happen the first time,' intervened Robbie. 'My first time drinking I woke up on my bed without knowing how I got there, but I didn't throw up.'

'Yeah, but when you throw up the first time you hate it for a while,' said Andre.

'Well, obviously.' That was Cat. 'What he means is it doesn't have to happen tonight—'

Tori got distracted and, without wanting to, focused on her growing anxiousness. Her friends kept arguing about how bad it was to throw up from drinking, but she didn't hear them. She looked at the grass and wondered how long it would take for her to be in a party without being the center of her friends' teaching. It was uncomfortable. She wondered if it wouldn't be better for her to quit her stupid 'experimentation' and just settle with what she had at hand's reach. She didn't need this. All this drinking and getting wasted was needless. Why would she need _this_?

'Don't over-think, Tori.' She looked at Jade next to her and wondered if it hadn't been her imagination who had just talked. 'It's living. Enjoying. So, enjoy yourself.' Their friends were still arguing with each other, but neither Jade nor Tori were listening. 'I'll tell you when it's enough, 'kay? They will be on the floor in a couple hours,' she nodded to the others, 'but I don't like doing it, so I'm the one who'll watch over you.' Tori smiled slowly as she understood what Jade was telling her. 'I'll watch over you, even if I don't want to. Just 'cause no one else will.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

'—so, she jumped out of the window as a good West and came here anyway—'

Tori didn't realize when it was that her head went all foggy, but she thought it had been sometime before her first drink was over, for that was the last thing she could remember without putting too much mind on it.

'—she's now hoping her dad won't wake up early and check on her—'

After that, most of what had occurred was uncertain in many levels. It appeared either out of its right chronological order, or so full of senselessness that Tori could only hope it was her own imagination working.

'—now that I think about it, it's highly unlikely of him to suddenly change his—'

Beck in and out of sight always with a different girl? Andre throwing himself into the pool fully-clothed? That was still believable. A very drunk-looking Robbie disappearing behind some bedroom-door dragged by a mysterious girl? An abnormally straight-headed Cat smoking weed with a bunch of unknown guys? That was just unbelievable.

'—out of a never-before-found impulse to check on his "disappointing little girl"—'

But then again, this night probably carried lots of surprises for Tori ever since it began. That crossed her mind just as a frowning Jade shoved softly on her shoulder, opening her brown eyes and taking her back from the stupor in which she had been drowning.

'As I was saying, his little girl, who's never shown any interest in his business—'

Jade kept her chant going as Tori slowly checked on her surroundings, finding Andre on the floor, and Cat squeezed into a cat-ball next to her. Robbie was seemingly still lost around and Beck never came back after claiming he would go for a drink some time ago. As Tori looked around she noticed how empty the room was and wondered if everybody was gone already or if the party had moved into a different room of the gigantic house. There were some unfamiliar faces on the other couches, most of them asleep, and some other voices over Jade's that came from the opposite corner of the room.

'—reciprocating his own lack of interest in whatever unimportant busyness she has ever had—'

How much had she drank already? She remembered Andre refilling her cup to the brim with another Vodka-cocktail, and Cat also doing the same at some point. She recalled Jade telling her to leave the drink for a moment to take her to the bathroom to 'let it all out'. 'Trust me,' she had said, 'you won't want to throw it all out upon yourself.' Tori believed her and then thanked her when she witnessed one of the most disgusting party-climaxes of the night, interpreted by a girl who ended up crying in the back of her parents' car.

'—likes to think of herself as the best daughter they could ever have, even if they don't—'

Sitting up straight, Tori looked ahead at the coffee table in which her plastic cup was resting. To evaluate her situation a bit better, she reached for the drink and found it a sip away from being empty, leaving her in the last place her memory provided: the room was that in which she found Jade when she first arrived, and they had gotten here right after Tori helped Jade get a crazed Cat inside the house for a very-needed nap.

'—just waiting for him to let his guard down so that she can surprise him and shush him up—'

So, all things considered, this had been a hell of a night for Tori so far, and was promising to startle her even more.

'—then he will regret it and let her be, just as he has always been supposed to!' finished Jade with a firm voice. Tori looked at her doubtfully, for she didn't think Jade intended to let out her frustration when she first started the sad tale. Her pale face went from determination to understanding and a blush filled her cheeks as she returned Tori's questioning stare. They contemplated one another for a second before Jade decided to divert the subject and pointed a finger at Tori's plastic cup, still between her hands. 'You gonna have that? I was about to go for a drink myself.'

Tori lifted her cup and closed her eyes as the beverage made its way across her throat. Her mind went slow for a moment and when her eyes opened she was walking behind Jade towards the kitchen, feeling her throat a bit hotter than before. 'Jade, I think I need to go to the bathroom,' she said, and realized her voice sounded kind of strained, as if she had been screaming for a long time.

'No,' answered Jade without turning her head. 'Believe me, you don't. Just stay put for a second and let it go through.' With that she stopped them in the middle of a hallway and turned to look at Tori. Light fell on them sideways from a room a few feet away, so that Tori could contemplate Jade's profile lined out in yellow. Her floating face trembled slightly as her lips parted and let out a small amount of air. The sight relaxed Tori beyond her own expectations, and she found her breathing calming along with her heart, even as her attention switched from a half-outlined mouth to a single outlined left eye. They both breathed deeply and slowly, Jade guiding Tori, and the half-latina felt herself calm back down. 'See?'

Tori nodded. As they flew once again up the hall Tori noticed that the house really looked emptier than as it had been a while ago and the time issued itself in her mind. 'Jade,' she called, already liking to begin her sentences pronouncing that name; which she had been doing for a while now, ever since she arrived. When Jade's name appeared in her head she realized it sounded pretty nice, even though she had never thought it to be a possible name until she met Jade; not like the lone fact of knowing her meant Jade could be a complete name, but it did make it a possibility… as a name, a complete name.

'What?'

Jade's response stopped her mind for a second, for it had completely let the trail of what she wanted to ask the goth loose and it had flown away. Tori realized her head was feeling lighter than usual and knew the short lapse of consciousness she had had was coming to an end. What had she been thinking about? Walking down the hall… walking down an _empty_ hall…an empty hall that hadn't been as empty a short while ago… a short while ago. 'What time is it, Jade?'

'I don't know, Tor— Vega! I don't know, _Vega_. Sometime after midnight. Why? You feelin' sleepy?' Tori was either too distracted or too light-headed to notice Jade's momentary hesitation; and even more so to notice the way she looked at her before reassuming their parade for the beloved prize.

When they entered the kitchen there were a couple guys lined up for the few drinks that were still left. Jade moved them all sideways and took a random bottle from the table, went to the freezer, took a big bottle filled with Coke—after a quick check on what she had picked from the island—and ran for the door, taking the same path as they had used when Tori had just arrived. In and out Jade went, all the while with Tori's warm wrist in-between her fingers. And all the while had Tori felt the kitchen tremble and twist around her: the moment the cold white light entered her eyes, her head went all fuzzy and she had to focus completely on where her feet were placed on the floor.

Jade carried them over the known path and towards the garden. She stopped at the door, though, and checked on what she had picked. Half a Johnnie Walker and a big Coke. Tori stared at Jade's concentrated expression, her slight frown, the purse that appeared on her lips, and the intelligent spark that shone in her eyes. Jade said something and retreated them back a couple steps, motioning for Tori to enter a dark room that stood at their left. Her feet walked her in and Jade closed the door from outside after switching on the lights.

'I guess we'll go to the bathroom.'

The words replayed in Tori's head when she realized she had been pushed into a small room with a toilet and a round sink. Without thinking too much Tori started doing her things as a cloud of fatigue descended on her. She realized she was feeling very sleepy and tired. Though she couldn't remember all she had done, she could assure it had been a crazy night. She remembered her and her group going into the house after a while in the garden. She remembered staying indoors for a long while, her listening to the loud music, and dancing to it amid a deep crowd of people. She remembered going back outside, by Jade's advice, to 'take some air'. She remembered Cat going away into a smoky cloud and Andre throwing himself into the swimming pool as soon as they were out.

In a blink, she remembered, Jade and herself had become the ones taking care of the others. First, they picked Andre out of the pool, helped by some unknown guys; they took him inside the house and threw him to the floor. Then they returned to get Cat inside as well and found her laughing her ass off in the grass, circled by people, and with a glass tube in her hand. 'She's been smoking again,' Jade said as they carried her back in. She took the glass tube from the redhead's hands and showed it to Tori. 'Bet you hadn't seen one of these.' The instrument consisted of a long tube with a glass bubble at the base, filled with water; from it parted another thinner tube, tipped by a small funnel-like ceramic figure that spread a strange scent. 'Weed.' Jade took it from Tori's hands and gave it back to the sleeping Cat on the couch, who hugged it as if it was a teddy bear.

Tori looked at her reflection through the square mirror that hung from the wall. She blinked for a moment in surprise, for she didn't remember standing up. Surrounded by silence, she felt her head clear once again as her hands washed themselves clean.

Quite a night had she had so far, not at all what she had expected. A little chuckle escaped her mouth as the memory of Beck passed through her head. Silly Tori had seen him making moves on her, not knowing how little attention she would actually attract from him. Had somebody told her Jade would be hovering over her the whole party instead of her ex-boyfriend, Tori would have laughed very hard. Now, however, she didn't know if she was freaked out or glad for it. Over-protective Jade was also almost-nice Jade, and she had kept up the word of protection farther than any of her other friends.

She saw her eyes close in the mirror, but they opened to the sight of a dark wall. Light fell on the floor through the narrow crack beneath the bathroom door, and Tori guessed Jade was inside now.

Good company had Jade turned out to be. So good, in fact, that their conversations had been pretty constant since they greeted each other. Although they were mostly nonsense, Tori had never heard Jade say so many things in a single session, let alone to her. But she had felt a good chemistry going on between them, and it made her feel almost scared. It wasn't the first time she and Jade had gotten along so well, and still their relationship had remained frenemy-ish.

But Tori understood perfectly that a relationship between them _had_ to be like that. She discovered it some time ago, while chewing on one of Jade's latest bullying remarks. She discovered their relationship needed to stay as it was, in order for Jade not to go crazy. Because both Jade and Tori knew they would be the best of friends if the chance was given. That fact had been implied in their relationship for as long as they had known each other. Maybe it was because they were very similar, or maybe because they were very different…

'Come on, Vega.' Jade came out of the bathroom and started their trip to the garden again; this time her hand took Tori's. Tori was now fully aware of what was going on and walked side by side with Jade, outwards to the garden.

...and it wasn't as if neither wanted it. Tori did, she was sure of it. But Jade didn't, Tori was also sure of it. She had the suspicion that Jade would want it, if her past wasn't the one she possessed, the one through which she had had to live. The one that caused her fearful reaction to the mere prospect of befriending Tori Vega. For the kind of fear that invaded Jade, Tori thought, was the fear for change, the fear to opening up to a person who wasn't Beck. And it wasn't just a guess about Beck, she was sure, because she knew no one else with whom Jade opened up as she did with him. Back to Jade's life, Tori had no idea what it hid, but she was really interested to know more about what had molded the Jade West she knew.

Jade and Tori walked out the door, round the swimming pool, and to an old-looking hammock hanging between two tall trees on the opposite side of the garden. Jade rolled the hammock with strength and from it fell heavily a bulky guy. With a harsh 'Leave' from Jade, he stood up and ran back inside the house with an unsteady step. Tori noticed a thick bush to their right—where they had found Cat some time ago—that spit a thin trail of whitish grey smoke, and knew then that they weren't the only ones still alive. All their inside-outside tour had been decorated by people lying on the floor, most of them passed out; but Tori had been too intoxicated to notice all the sounds inside the house, most of them R-rated and all of them from above.

Jade sat down on the hammock, struggling for a second and trying not to fall down, before inviting Tori over to sit next to her. 'I've set us a goal, Tori,' she told her. 'We gotta be done with this thing in two hours.' A Johnnie Walker bottle danced in front of Tori's face. 'Whatcha say to that?'

'Let's go for it.' Tori realized she was still drunk—at least a little-single-tiny bit—, for she hadn't even thought of saying no to Jade's offer.

'That's what I'm talking about.'

The black-labelled Johnnie Walker lost its cap as soon as the words were spoken, and the last of them were said to the mouth of the squared bottle as Jade took a long shot. Tori drank herself another a moment later, not hesitating at the goth's loud groan. Twice more went the bottle up before two plastic cups were pulled out of nowhere and Mr. Whisky started to be poured in them. Jade carefully filled each glass to just below its middle, giving one to Tori. She took another couple swigs and passed the last of their still-bottled drink with a whispered 'Have it, have it.'

The half-latina coughed a bit before looking at her friend and whispering 'You like Mr. Whisky, huh?'

'It's one of my crushes,' chuckled Jade.

'One out of how many?'

'_Several_,' said Jade seriously.

After giving color to their drinks the rest of the Coke moistened the dirt and grass of the ground. Jade gave her cup a big swig, but Tori only dared giving hers a respectably-long sip, swallowing the tasty—though considerably sweeter—liquid with a wince. Silence filled the air that surrounded them for a minute before Jade's voice replaced it with a confidential tone.

'I could show you some of them. I mean,' she added, 'If you want.' Tori blinked mutely. 'Weed isn't so bad, for instance. Way more elegant than drinking.'

Tori took another little sip distractedly, digesting Jade's comment impressed. Tonight Jade had really made unannounced improvements to their relationship. And it was obvious how much effort it was taking her. When the night started Jade's behavior had been almost naturally nicer, but as the party advanced—along with the booze—the niceness started to come out rather forced. Tori, though, still appreciated it, because it never stopped. She was seeing Jade with a new light and she liked its undertones a lot.

'You have no idea'-Tori noticed Jade was looking out at the pool as she talked-'how much I wish you aren't asleep to listen to what I just said.' A trembling sigh escaped both Jade and Tori in that moment. 'And it's terri_fying_.'

Tori took Jade's left hand in her right and their gazes crossed. Tori's face held a wide smile, while Jade's was contorted in a strange expression, halfway between surprise and relief, her eyebrows pulled up and her lips slightly parted. She swallowed some drink out of her cup and curled her smile rightwards at Tori.

'Is the next step.' Their shoulders touched between them, and Jade leaned into Tori's side discreetly, shifting herself closer to the half-latina.

'Yes it is,' whispered Jade. Tori heard Jade gulp and realized how weird it was for her to hear such a thing, then she noticed how close their faces were and blinked uncomfortable, not knowing how to react. Was Jade making a move on her? Or was she just drunker than as she had thought? A deep blush reddened her cheeks as Jade's smile reached the left side of her pink lips. 'Though…' she hesitated teasingly, 'the night is not over yet.' Their faces were now almost touching, and Tori's body was leaning away from Jade, dangerously out of the hammock. 'Is it?'

Tori leapt in surprise when Jade's words caressed her lips, falling down on her ass. Fortunately, Jade had stretched her right arm to Tori's left and had held the red cup as the hammock rolled backwards and left them sitting on the air. Knowing what would come, Jade had remained standing with her knees half-bent, and had kept the drinks from spilling all over the fallen girl. Tori looked up in surprise and was indignant to find Jade smiling the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

There was a very certain thing about what followed: Jade had never—ever, _ever_—laughed as hard as she did then. For a short moment Tori thought she was going mad, because seeing so much unknown Jade in a single night was just out of her humble, human imagination. And yet, there she was, her body arched at an amazing angle backwards, her mouth wide open, her eyes turned into a wet, narrow line, and her neck stretched tall into the sky as her face looked up, laughing the most amazing laugh that Jade's lips could ever produce. Tori couldn't help herself and started laughing too, though not quite as sure why, for the last few swigs of Mr. Whisky were starting to affect her and she was feeling tipsy again. Their laugh awakened the night for a couple of minutes, until Tori felt her stomach threat with throwing back out all that it had consumed in the last half hour; Jade's laugh faded a moment later, descending to a quiet chuckle before becoming a breath-catching attempt.

'Have the drink, Tori,' said Jade, motioning for the tanned girl to take her glass. 'That's not tipsy enough for my plans, but we still got time.' Tori took her cup and drank from it, opening her throat as she had done earlier with Mrs. Vodka, not giving half a thought to what Jade had said.

After a couple swigs Tori laid on the cold grass, placing her cup next to her. Jade joined her shortly afterwards, her own drink already finished. Tori's tipsiness loosened her tongue, and soon she was babbling almost incoherently.

'You know, _Sh-_ade? You bein' re-eal nice to me t'night… Wh-hy's 'at? Are, are you dru-unk?' Jade laughed and Tori's mind swam once again in the sound. The half-latina was completely lost in the booze now, and she kept quiet as her head rolled on the grass.

'I think you're the drunk one, Vega,' said Jade. Her arm stretched over the girl to get her cup. 'C'mon, Tori, you're almost done. Just a sip away from _it_…' She whispered the last word and let the sentence fade out. Tori raised her upper body on her elbows and took a last long gulp out of the plastic glass, throwing it to the ground a moment later. Her eyelids narrowed to the sight of a smiling Jade.

Tori struggled to get her mind as straight as she could before she lost the grasp of non-drunkenness. 'HI'm bein' serious, Jade,' she managed slowly. 'Why's that?' Jade chuckled silently, and Tori thought she felt some air being breathed into her lips. A weird warmness pressed on her belly, over her shirt, but she was too out of herself to even notice it.

'You're about to find out _why_…'


	3. Interlude

**"I solemny swear that I am up to no good"**

* * *

_Interlude_

Her brown hair caresses my face in rhythm with the music, her hips are burning between my arms, and I can feel her heart beating through her back against my chest. I wonder how is she able to tempt me so much, even while she's drunk. Her whole body is moving against mine and I'm glad she won't remember any of this until tomorrow morning, because it would ruin my reputation. Tomorrow, though, all will be said and done. Nothing to worry about.

'Drinking time,' I say, moving closer to her and brushing my lips against her ear. Her hand circles mine around her cup as she takes a sip. I breathe deeply into her exposed neck, marveling at her natural tan and her delicious vanilla scent. My body aches with need and I know I'm ready to do all what I want to do to her, to her body. The cup remains tipped for a second longer than expected and a thin drop scoots down her chin. Without thinking about it I lick it away, pushing her forehead backwards onto my shoulder and feeling her groan silently to the air. I can't know how conscious she is at the moment, but I'm pretty sure she isn't quite as much as to make me stop. God, even if she tried it I wouldn't care. Not in this moment. I'm much too hot and much too drunk to feel guilty.

My right hand lowers back to her hips, and my left arm encircles her waist. I can't wait to have her in a room alone. Fuck! I can't believe she's letting me do all this. She shouldn't be supposed to do this. All this dancing and rubbing has taken me way away from my purposes. I can't believe how much I'm risking doing this. The others could be watching… Well, I don't really care. This is much _more_ than worth it. But, still…

This—_us_—has to remain secret. I'm not looking for a relationship, let alone a _girl_friend. This is just supposed to be a way to improve our… frenemyship? Of course I'll keep bullying her, that's more than just hilarious. But we _work_ that way. We hate each other to everyone's eyes, but we both know it's meaningless. We're friends—or something like that, I don't know. She makes favors for me and I make favors for her. She's made more favors for me than me to her, okay, but I'll repay it. All of it. And I know she wants this too—though, she probably doesn't know. As a matter of fact, I doubt she _wants _it, but she sure as hell will enjoy it. Just let me show her a bit of what I can offer…

'Drinking time,' I repeat. This time she presses a hand to my arm and takes her cup, which I take as a signal that my arms can remain where they are. She tips it terrifyingly high before directing it to her shoulder, over which I was observing. Taking the hint, I lean closer and pray she doesn't get all wet, because that would be just too much for me. The cup turned out to contain barely a sip and I swallow what's left in a blink. A glimpse of red crosses the room above everybody's heads and her hot hands place themselves back on mine.

We dance for a long while, our body heats reaching me in unmentionable places and her bizarre—but yet, very sexy—swaying back and forth drives us deeper into the crowd, hiding us from people's gazes. Inside, every boy and girl looks as drunk as my companion, so I can basically do anything I might dare to do without risking too much. My cheeks blush when my mind is invaded by my savage imagination, and I feel my body warm in other places in response. Her hips hit mine from time to time, way too often for my liking, and her palms caress my hands and guide them up to her belly, higher below her breasts and back down above the hem of her pants in a chronic and repetitive tour. A fantastically tight knot ties itself inside my stomach, and it pulls at my guts with every beat of the music; every inhalation brings in her tempting scent, and every exhalation makes her head push sideways into mine with goosebumps showing on her neck.

Whatever the _hell_ happened to the innocent girl that she is while sober? Maybe giving her Vodka on her first night was putting too much on the table, after all. She's endured two and she's already driving me into her pants. She's not half as drunk as I had expected, but she can be more dangerous like this than vomiting or passing out. Maybe it's just a part of her, maybe this sexy girl comes within her latin inheritance; all this sexy dancing and moving sure comes from there.

I focus unwillingly on what my hands are touching: smooth skin burning beneath the trail of my palms, her tight belly jumping up and down at my touch, her fast breathing slowing and speeding as I feel her, her heartbeat racing under her flesh as I breathe again into her neck, caressing her with my lips. I can't figure whose skin is hotter, hers or mine; though, maybe it's just mine that makes hers boil the way it's doing it. I can't figure if our movements are still going along with the music, if our hips are still rolling to the beat, or if we're just dancing to the beat of our hearts, to the beat of our desire. Gosh! I can't even figure if we both are suffering from desire or if it's just me guiding her movements, masochistically using her body as a way to tease myself; too desperate to wait for later, when nobody notices our absence, to let my instincts free and wild.

For a moment I lose control, circling her waist tight and pushing her body into mine as I aspire her scent painfully deep from her tanned neck, barely preventing myself from opening my mouth and kissing the pulsing point that she so willingly exposes to my eyes. My arms cling to her belly out of the blue, and I'm a heartbeat away from dragging my hands upwards and crossing the invisible frontier to her chest when I regain control. Her closed eyelids tremble as she lets out a sigh and her hands cover mine again.

I'm not sure how much of what's happening she's able to understand right now, but I'm hoping she could be aware of what we had just done. Unfortunately, I know better. I saw how much Vodka Andre gave her, and I can estimate she's just a sip away from throwing all out. As a matter of fact, I probably shouldn't have pressed her belly so hard. When I look at her I notice she's stopped dancing and finally inspect my surroundings.

Seemingly, we had been dancing to some unknown beat, now over. She smiles at me in a weird way, as if she was feeling ill but didn't realize it. _Not tonight._ I take her hand and open a way out of the crowd; we walk through a couple dark rooms and reach what I assume is a bathroom, judging by the guy who had just gotten out with a piece of toilet paper attached to his shoe—poor little dude. I mindlessly tell her she should pee, I tell her she won't want to throw up tonight and she gets in. For a second I worry about leaving her alone, but decide against going in, concluding she's not so drunk.

As I wait next to the door I see Beck running behind some chick into a dark room, and feel an instinctive bubble of jealousy explode within me. _Not anymore, West_, I think. Surprisingly, that calms me down. As he's about to close the door, he sees me and turns for a moment, before walking out of the room and towards me.

'Hey,' he says. The unique smell of beer reaches my nose. 'What you doin'?'

'Waiting for—'

'Hi!' greets her voice next to me. Beck looks her up and down and I feel the little bubble explode again.

'Oh!' he says, and looks at me with an expression that I can only describe as pride and relief. 'I see,' his voice a whisper. 'Thank you for taking care of her.' He's leaning into me, and for the first time in the night I feel a justified guilt approach. But she stops it, taking my hand. I feel like throwing it to his face, telling him 'Yes, I'm taking care of her 'cause nobody else offered', but see no real point in doing it, so we just watch him retreat back into the dark room and close the door.

'What was that?' she says.

'I have no fucking idea.'

We walk slowly back to the party, getting lost a couple times in the maze of hallways. At some point we even see an unsteady Robbie being pulled into a room by a dark figure, but I drag us away, not really heeding him. That's what always happens, anyway. Take the stupid puppet away from him and half the school wants to fuck him—fuck him, not getting fucked by him. His low resilience to alcohol always gets many girls' attention. Poor Robbie.

'Don't mind him. He _loves _it,' I say.

We finally come out into the illuminated kitchen and find a little redheaded girl at the drinks' island. She turns and grabs my companion by her forearm, shouting crazily—and quite drunkenly—something almost unintelligible, probably about more alcohol. I approach them with a curious smile and watch Cat pour more than a third of the cup with Vodka, before taking the orange juice. Sure… _I_ was the one who abused by giving her Vodka earlier. Cat was obviously drunk. After the drink was safely between her fingers, I take the girl again by her free hand and drag her to the zone denominated as dance-floor, to find it almost empty. What the _hell_ happened? I keep my mouth shut, trying hard not to curse out loud.

My heaven was now gone.

'Hey, chica!'

'Hey, To-ori!

_Fuck._

* * *

**"Mischief managed!"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a little detail that should be noticed: the story is M-rated already, so read carefully and enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter III_

Tori's eyes stared into themselves, boring deep into the grayish circles that surrounded them. Her eyelids blinked and she noticed she was in front of a mirror. More things started to take shape as the darkness in her head retreated. Her lips felt really sore and, through the mirror, she saw lipstick smeared all over them; her neck was burning at some spots, and these looked almost like bruises; her whole body was hot and she was startled to notice how moist some of her —under—clothes were against her skin. For a moment she was afraid her night had finished nastily; the image of a disgustingly-stained small girl being dragged to the garden going through her eyes. She was conscious of the fatigue that cramped some of her muscles, the awful headache that attacked her head, but more than anything she was conscious of the absolute lust in which her body was submerged.

And she was finally aware of the warm hands that travelled up, down, and up again, swimming back and forth inside her shirt. She was about to leap away from the hands, when she saw a pale face in the mirror—_Jade's_ pale face in the mirror. Her lips were kissing desperately on her shoulder; her whole body was pressed into Tori's from behind: her green eyes looking at her, full of desire. Tori's breath left her for a second, she was too surprised to react in any possible way. Jade noticed it and stopped her hands' frantic exploration, a worried expression painted on her face.

'You okay?' Tori's face had drained off its color, and her jaw had fallen open. Jade seemed to understand what was going on. She walked back a single step, freeing Tori's hips from against the low sink, and moved her hands from Tori's stomach to her waist, holding her up. 'You okay?' Her hands squeezed Tori's hips softly. 'Please tell me I don't have to go over this again,' she whispered, resting her forehead on Tori's shoulder.

'No,' she whispered. The last couple of hours started to rain on her. A violent storm of kisses, touches, and unbelievable sights of a very horny Jade reappearing in her memory. Tori replayed those scenes in her mind for a moment, not able to believe them all. Could it be possible that Jade wanted her… that way?

'How could I not,' she had said to a very drunk Tori, right before leaning down and kissing her. 'You're so fucking hot.' Her voice caressed her lips and echoed inside the cave of her mouth. The closeness made Jade's eyes seem blurry, but Tori had been sure she was being serious. An undeniable and unique quirk touched her eyebrows downwards in a focused frown, and her eyes showed lust, desire, and utter lust. Tori had felt completely disarmed against this amazingly hot girl, and so, gave in.

They had spent a good while on the grass outside, before Jade hastily stood up and took Tori back inside, throwing her into some couch and straddling her sexily. Tori could still feel the slow sway of Jade's hips on her, the hot wetness that had been rubbed against her thighs and hips. She could still feel Jade's ass being squeezed between her fingers. She could still see those magnificent breasts approach teasingly and retreat painfully slowly, away from her. She could still perceive Jade's hot breath against her forehead, Jade's meaty lips against her own mouth, her alcoholic scent filling her lungs and stomach, caressing its way down over her tongue.

Was she really this lucky? Was she so lucky that the sexiest girl in Hollywood Arts had offered to have sex with her—'No strings attached'—just because she wanted to? No… She hadn't offered just that. 'We could do this, Tori,' Jade had said. 'You know you're hot, and I know I'm hot.' Their lips had brushed together. '"There's a fine line between _lust_ and hate",' she had whispered. 'I don't like you _that_ much, really'-slowly, painfully slowly-', but even _I_ can't help myself.' Jade's hand had crawled under Tori's shirt for the first time of the night and the drunk half-latina had felt herself melt at the touch. 'I've waited too long.' Tori had seen Jade's eyes through her narrowed eyelids, finding the most lustful of gazes in them. '_Just let go_.' Jade whispered it so breathily, that Tori had thought for a brief second that it had been her own consciousness talking to her, convincing her to comply.

_Just let go._

The words echoed in her head as she felt Jade's hot lips against her right shoulder again, and she wondered how bad it would be for them if she decided to obey the little voice. Jade wasn't the kind of girl she would date—probably because she was a girl. But Jade hadn't said they would date, and Tori had the faint suspicion that Jade was the kind of girl that needed a very long time to even admit her desire for a romantic relationship, let alone compromise to one. Tori's imagination wasn't good enough to understand how many guts Jade had needed to do all that she had done with her tonight. So, as a way of thanking she should be able to risk a little touch here, a little lick there, maybe a couple kisses up here…

Was she seriously considering it? She definitely was still drunk, for sober Tori would never give a second thought to the matter. She would just comply— whoa! Where did that come from? Tori was _drunk_. And she couldn't concentrate. Even less when Jade took her confidence back from the floor and started to kiss her openly again, crawling up her neck, to her jaw, and to her ear…

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

'Oh! Screw it!' Tori heard her voice scream, and before she could do anything about it, her hips rolled against the sink and her arms encircled Jade's neck, who almost backed away in surprise. The goth was conveniently taller than Tori for a couple inches, so the half-latina pulled her down into her, attaching their bruised lips forcefully. Jade's arms went slowly around Tori's waist, pulling her up a moment later. Tori sat on the sink and leaned back into the wall. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes lowering in sync to inspect the other's body.

Tori raised her hands and drove them up and down the sides of Jade's body, loving the way in which her fingers traced every curve. Jade did the same with her hands, contorting her face in an almost funny grimace and Tori was pretty sure she looked the same in that precise moment. Their breathings became suddenly ragged as their hands joined halfway between them. They pasted their lips together; some kind of devious demon invaded both of them as their kissing became savage and desperate, their hands parting ways to explore and discover even more of the other's anatomy.

Jade's hands started to crawl under Tori's shirt once again, and the half-latina moaned loudly into their kiss. The goth's warm hands pushed Tori's bra upwards and cupped her breasts suggestively. The tanned girl arched her back forwards and slowly threw her head into the mirror behind her, her eyes closed and her mouth opened wide.

'_She_esus_,_ Jade!'

The pale girl groaned into the new kiss she had started and her hands traveled down, clutching Tori's shirt and pulling at it downwards.

'C'mon,' she said through clenched teeth. 'I want this off,'-Tori felt a meaningful tug on her shirt and the hem of her pants-'let's go look for a room.' Tori looked up at her shyly and nodded slowly.

Jade backed a couple steps and helped Tori—who was still slightly shaky—down, pulling her by the hips onto the floor; her left arm remained around Tori's waist. The half-latina looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands adjusted her unbuttoned pants on her hips and pulled down her shirt. Her bra, though, stayed as it was—that is, halfway off, slightly lifted from its proper place. Jade frowned at their reflection, before squeezing Tori into her side and letting a small smile stretch her lips. She looked sideways at Tori and found her puppy-eyeing her. A groan echoed in her chest as she bent her head down and stole a kiss from the unsuspicious brunette.

'Just shut up,' whispered Jade, in response to Tori's battling eyelashes and devious smirk after they parted.

They ran out of the bathroom, and started a door-to-door dance; Jade inspecting each open room and its contents, and Tori following right behind, her almost-blank mind completely focused on the way the goth's hips swayed as they climbed up the dimly-lit stairs. Two rooms passed Jade's inspection without success—both filled with fallen visitors, all luckily dressed, Tori thought—when her pale hand was prevented from opening the third one. Her ear pasted to the wooden surface quickly, as did Tori's, and they could hear a slow creaking accompanied by quiet moans. 'Not the only ones having fun?' whispered Tori.

'Oh, it's nothing compared to how loud you'll be within a couple minutes,' answered Jade, and Tori couldn't help but wonder how was the goth able to make her blush with a single sentence and in such a normal voice. They kept their parade going for another couple rooms, until they found an empty one, at the end of a dark hallway, which had been swimming in silence until they walked through it. 'This looks nice.' Jade opened the door and introduced her head into the darkness. She dropped Tori's hand hesitantly before walking in and round the bed, searching thoroughly for any intruder.

Tori watched her friend for a moment. A potent light filtered through the window and washed Jade in whiteness as she passed in front of it, her translucent blouse showing her figure off; her thin pale arms, the subtle widening of her breasts, the narrow curve of her waist and the ample hole that was opened by her hips against the light… The goth retreated towards Tori again, but the half-latina had already locked the door behind her and was making her way forwards. As soon as the bed was safely behind Jade, Tori jumped on her, pushing them both to the mattress and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

Tori's knees settled on the bed, capturing Jade between them. The goth placed her hands on Tori's hips, while Tori clutched Jade by the head as their kiss turned hotter. Tori straightened her back, stopping their kissing, and tore her shirt off her, pulling it from the hem and above her head, throwing it away a moment later. Her body started to work by itself as her hips and thighs moved against Jade. A tempting hotness rubbed back and forth on Jade's pants, and in a second she was burning, taking Tori up and rolling them around, so that she ended between the half-latina's legs, her arms circling Tori and her lips attacking her tanned neck up and down.

'Think someone's in a hurry,' Tori managed to say between gasps. Jade looked into her eyes and kissed her in response. It was her way, Tori supposed, to convey how hot she was. _'We're drunk, horny and locked in a room,'_ she seemed to say. _'Just shut up and stretch your fucking neck.'_ And so Tori did.

Within seconds, a wide number of new hickeys were plastered on random places on Tori's neck and chest; her bra was now lost in the darkness of the floor along with her pants. Jade had impressed her bedmate-to-be by tearing off her panties in a furious pull—the shreds also were lost in the battle as soon as they fell out of the light. Jade herself had been pulled out of her shirt and bra, her pants had been unbuttoned and her chest had gone through a thorough inspection, courtesy of Tori's mouth and hands. She was now making her way down Tori's stomach, kissing and nipping at her bellybutton, as her hands danced around on the soft skin of her thighs.

The light fell whitely on them, making Jade look paler than just pale, and Tori marveled at that, running her palms over ivory shoulders. Jade raised her head for a second and joined their lips one more quick time, getting ready to go back down and start using her magic. Tori, though, had other things in mind, and she pressed her arms against Jade's waist, keeping her in place as her kisses descended from the goth's lips to her throat. She rolled them around once more, with her now on top, and started to go lower and lower, worshipping Jade's breasts for a couple minutes, loving their swift ascent, their high summit and their tall peaks; twin mountains pointing straight at her. She continued down to the flat pale stomach, returning Jade's earlier nips and adding a few kisses of her own. On her way down, Tori rubbed her mouth against black denim, blowing softly to the small triangle of white that poked out from between the open zipper.

'Holy fuck, Tori!' hissed Jade through clenched teeth, and Tori almost purred when she heard the way her name rolled out. A small kiss was given to Jade, right above the hem of her panties, as a way to announce the strong pull Tori gave her jeans. She crawled backwards on the bed, dragging the denim garment slowly down Jade's slender legs, her lips tracing an invisible line on the soft skin of the wonderful left leg and her mind focused on how well the black panties she had uncovered looked amongst so much white.

The garment flew away and Tori stopped for a moment, admiring Jade's toe-nail paint-work. Black. _So Jade._ Brown eyes met green eyes and in a second two pairs of pink lips were enclosing the battle-field where their tongues fought savagely for dominance. Though, another second later, their kiss had become slow and passionate. Their bodies fitting perfectly as their hands caressed the other slowly. Their heartbeats singing in sync. Their breathings turning into low sighs. Their eyelids trembling as their eyes rolled upwards beneath them.

Both of them were now feeling almost booze-less and Jade decided it was enough foreplay for _one_ single orgasm. And so, she drove her hands up Tori's thighs, intending to surprise the half-latina. However, said girl had discreetly taken her own hands off the pale surface and straight into Jade's panties, leaving the goth no chance to accomplish her mischief as a loud moan echoed against Tori's throat. Jade arched her back, breaking the kiss and losing control for a second as her body swam through the tall waves of pleasure that Tori was providing her with. Her hands took a mind of their own and completed their mission, making Tori squirm in surprise and interrupt her treatment.

'God, _Jade_!'

'_Vega_, fuck!'

Jade had been mildly right: **they** were _loud_.

Tori and Jade started a synchronized motion, scratching the other's insides tirelessly. Each worked on the other as if they were working on themselves and that earned them twice as much pleasure as they were used to. The mere idea of finally doing this with the other seemingly accelerated their hormones and sharpened their senses—though, it could have also been the simple fact that they were both still drunk. Tori gave herself a moment to chew on the situation: what did this mean? Why was this so intense?—unfortunately, her attention was diverted the moment it had focused on that, thanks to Jade curling her fingers against her walls, the heel of a hot hand pressing her clit. In response, Tori started to roll her own hand randomly and Jade lost her voice inside her throat.

Their hips started to roll, one against the other, as their whole bodies rubbed together. Their heads were raised and bent from time to time, constantly releasing air into the other's collarbone. Their lips kept touching as their heads danced along to the sound of their pleasure, kissing and separating repeatedly, non-stopping moans emanating from them every single time.

The room—and the hallway outside—was filled with several 'Tori!'s and 'Jade!'s, along with some more 'God!'s and 'Fuck!'s and some other profanities. The girls, though, couldn't have cared less about how loud their actions were becoming: they were too focused on their companion's body and their companion's moans and their companion's pleasure and their companions in general. Tori's body pushed any other thought away from Jade's head and Jade's own body blanked out Tori's mind with its whiteness.

After several never-ending minutes Tori finally felt her edge approach and started to move her hand and fingers with even more devotion. There was no way, Tori thought, that Jade would make _her_ finish on her own, especially since this was all due to her teasing and promising and seducing. A third finger was inserted into her and she passed out for a very short portion of a second, her throat closing tightly around her escaping moan as a third finger fought its way inside Jade independently.

A simultaneous 'Oh my God!' echoed around the room as both girls stretched their torsos and necks in pleasure. Tori's back straightened on the bed and Jade's own stomach arched into the half-latina, both of them trembling uncontrollably. As their highs passed their lips reconnected in a passionate kiss, the hottest one that they had shared yet, and Tori almost felt a new orgasm overcome her, product of the mere touch of their tongues. Their hands disentangled slowly from between them and crawled their way up, intertwining fingers midway. Jade held Tori's other hand as well and raised their arms over Tori's head, meaningfully squeezing the tanned hands in-between her fingers.

Tori only had half a second to recover her breath before she felt Jade's tongue and lips make their way downwards at an alarming speed. When she looked down at the goth she was only able to receive the smirk that was sent to her, and then her eyelids fell and her eyes rolled to the inside of her skull once again in a renewed pleasure. Her throat threw out a barely-hearable sound, halfway between a squeak and a gasp, and her mind was only aware of the fireworks that started to explode amid the blackness that her eyes were showing. So into it was Tori that she didn't hear Jade's throaty chuckle, but she could feel it against her hot lips, and immediately she was screaming for more.

Her voice went from screams to inaudible 'Aah!'s, 'Ooh!'s and 'Jade!'s as her head rolled from one side to the other on the bed, all due to the improvised rhythm with which Jade was moving her fingers, the slow circles drawn by her tongue over Tori's insides and her constant mumblings into Tori's most intimate place. Disobeying Jade's silent order, Tori moved her hands and pushed Jade's head with them tight into her crotch. Surprised for a moment Jade growled into her, smirking to herself when she felt Tori's pressure diminish gradually until her hands were there no more, and looked up in time to see the half-latina melt at her moving fingers. Her hands were now holding her own head as her mouth opened and closed ceaselessly, mumbling unintelligible noises.

Their gazes crossed as Tori turned her head down at the exact moment that her eyes opened, and she could see Jade watching her with her mouth opened and her eyes slightly widened. She blinked a couple times and smiled down at Jade, blushing a bit as she realized of the fact that her face was being framed by her breasts, so that whatever innocent emotion she was trying to communicate was contradicted by the situation in which they were. Jade just closed her eyes for a second and sighed slowly in response, sending Tori back into her catatonic state.

Jade's fingers were going in and going out repeatedly as her tongue ran up and down, her nose blowing air into the hot folds and her left hand was above pinching and cupping Tori's breasts teasingly. The complete stimulation had Tori's back arched for more than five minutes, but neither could have told, for time had lost its meaning now. Tori was completely lost in the bliss, living a dream she had never dreamt but that was turning out to be the best one she had ever had. And Jade was smiling wide in excitement, Tori could guess; her tongue was still tasting all Tori could feed her and, though Tori couldn't see it, her left hand was now submerged inside her own panties, doing _the thing_.

'Shit, Tori, you _are_ fucking hot,' Jade whispered and Tori came hard, barely able to form an answer that couldn't come out, replaced by a loud moan. Her back arched almost painfully and Jade looked up at her mesmerized, riding out her own orgasm. Her forehead rested against Tori's crotch as a quiet moan—compared to that of Tori's—was released out of her mouth.

'_Shi-it!_' she whispered under Tori's scream. Jade watched as _her_ girl—as in, her girl there—moaned and trembled and twitched and rolled. If anyone who knew them was to see the current scene, they would have thought that Jade was torturing Tori, given their antecedents. Jade stopped her actions and started to crawl up, her eyes fixed on Tori's relaxed face.

The half-latina took Jade's chin midway and pulled it towards her. And the kiss they shared would mark the beginning of the evolution in their relationship, one that brought the changes that Tori had been waiting for almost two years, and some others that concerned more Jade's fantasies rather than Tori's. Jade's glazed eyes closed in relaxation as they shared a deep kiss, full of desire and passion and even a bit of unsaid feeling, which supposed a very big step for Jade. Their legs and arms interlaced once more in a hot embrace, and their heartbeats resonated from their chests up to their ears.

'Maybe this _is_ a good idea,' whispered Jade after contemplating Tori for a second when their lips parted.

'Well, it better be,' Tori answered, not finding need to talk any louder; 'it's yours, after all.' Jade smirked and snuggled further into Tori, closing her eyes as her cheek rested on the half-latina's. Her breathing slowed and as the resilience of her arms left them her body's weigh, which had been slightly raised, fell down on Tori. 'Oh, no, you won't,' said Tori when she realized Jade was intending to fall asleep.

She pressed Jade against the bed and straddled her hips, bending at the waist to kiss the goth on the neck, starting her descent. Her tongue and lips attacked Jade's chest, breast by breast, kissing passionately all over each, nipping one nipple after the other, her body rocking up and down as if she was making some kind of workout, and her hands traveled over the sides of Jade's body, turning her into a trembling mess. Tori couldn't repress her momentary excitement and marked Jade for the first time, right next to the goth's left nipple, so that it was barely noticeable.

Jade was now moaning, her hands gripped tightly on the sheets and her body was wriggling out of control, making difficult for Tori to keep a straight line. Her lips kissed the pale skin every time the wriggling brought them together and her tongue remained out of her mouth, drawing a constant '8' shape. She pushed Jade's panties down to the knees, where Jade herself took over and kicked them off. Her head kept her advance going as her knees raised her in a backward crawl. She slowly lowered herself until Jade's sex was in front of her, a thin strip of black hair crowned it—and Tori noticed the hair was pretty moist.

'Mmmh,' she mumbled, before opening her mouth wide and enclosing Jade's lips inside. Her tongue danced around without any definite route, her hands caressed the goth's torso with her nails above her. The hot muscle penetrated Jade a couple times, gaining loud moans both times, and Tori's throat produced a constant buzzing as she introduced her own method to their equation. Within seconds Jade was pressing a white pillow hard on her face, softening the very loud screams she was now releasing, and her legs were opened as far as they could. Her whole torso was arching forwards and backwards crazily as her hips rolled from side to side, pushing Tori in invitingly.

Tori was now exercising her left arm in and out of Jade, her mouth sucking desperately on the goth's hard clit and her head nodding yes, yes, yes in time with the slurps on which her mouth was excitedly working. A light throbbing was starting to annoy her head again: the first threats of a hangover-headache were finally presenting to her; and she just couldn't accept it. Her foggy mind focused one last time and her fingers organized an insistent approach along with her mouth and they carried on with their independent plan: her lips pushed against the hot folds and her cheeks sank in with a slurping sound as a third finger was inserted into Jade, taking her over the edge, her body drowning in a shaky tremor. Even through the thick pillow Tori was able to marvel at the sound her name did as it left Jade's beautiful lips.

'Now, _that_ was a good idea,' Jade's raspy voice sang as Tori closed the gap between them in a new kiss. They hugged each other and sank in the last residues that the heat of the moment had left at their disposal. After a few adjustments to their position, Tori found herself looking at the black wall with Jade hugging her from behind, her nipples poking into Tori's warm back. Jade had lifted the sheets off the bed and had gotten them over both her and Tori.

''night,' she whispered and planted a kiss under Tori's ear.

_'Goodnight, Jade.'_

The dark room faded out.

* * *

**You guys probably noticed the name changed from Behind Blue to Green Eyes, that's just due to a primary mistake that had to do with my listening to The Who while publishing the first chapter and a mess-up with my memory that erased momentarily whatever information I had recovered about Elizabeth Gillies' eyes.**

**Also: If you have a pic you feel would fit perfectly with my story, please PM me.**

**I hope you people liked this chapter, and feel free to say it: reviews are, like, the most flattering thing I can get from FF, so if I get to post some other stories—not too soon, that's for sure—it will be mainly due to what I read on your reviews. To be clear, I like to read whatever good or bad things you're willing to write to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Read the note at the end. :D**

* * *

_Chapter IV_

Tori woke up a couple hours later, lacking the physical strength to open her eyes. Her face felt as if a big parade had walked over it, her muscles were cramped and her whole body was sore, but overall the only thing she was able to feel at all was the blinding headache that pinched her temples every time her heart beat in her chest. Without looking or really focusing on her surroundings she could figure out that the room in which she was—not hers, that's for sure—was submerged in a deep silence, she was lying on a soft surface, most likely on a bed, and said soft surface was rising and falling slowly, as if it was breathing.

Tori's mind shushed the pain for a second as it tried to figure out what was going on. Curiously enough, her guts were telling her to calm down, they were saying this wasn't unexpected; and Tori tried to remember what had she done at the party. Had she and Beck…? No, they couldn't have. Beck had been too distracted, Tori recalled, he had been too focused on _other_ matters. Besides, Jade had been all over her last night. She had… Jade had been _all over her_ last night. Jade had… she had… Jade and _her_ had…?

_Holy shit!_

They had!

Jade and Tori had had sex last night!

Tori felt her eyelids start to slide open in surprise, but something stopped them. She noticed her headache wasn't really blinding, the white screen that her eyes were showing didn't come from inside. Slowly, she let a narrow line of vision open up to her and through it a white light filtered and burned her retinas, leaving a potent image printed in her eyes. A giant square of light was illuminating her face from a couple yards away, around it was what seemed to be blue walls, light-blue walls. Farther than that Tori's surroundings were extremely pale and painful.

She groaned softly, rolling her head around on what she thought to be Jade. When her eyelids fell out of the light she opened them slowly, seeing only black hair and a thin strip of white skin. Her face raised slightly and she was able to see, with narrowed eyes, the window at the wall opposite from her. Through it the sunlight filtered and drew a line that went exactly over Tori's eyes. It grew from the floor and somehow crawled up the bed, and Tori fell in love with the way it enlightened Jade's pale skin, with the way her hard nipples stretched from her chest and farther into the whiteness in shadows. Jade was lying on her back, the sheets were bunched up at her waist and her left hand was placed on her stomach. Tori caressed the goth slowly with her cheek, not really daring to try more than that, not daring to move her hand or face.

'Shit!' came a whispered voice, which vibrated against Tori's cheek. Jade jumped out of the bed and made her way to the window. For a second Tori thought she would start to get ready to leave, but she relaxed again once she saw Jade pull the curtains closed and turn around. 'Sorry 'bout that,' she said slowly. 'Didn't know the sun would bother us so quickly.' She stood there for a second, not knowing what to do next.

'By the way we got here, I really doubt either of us would have been able to think about it at all,' Tori answered and then smirked when a crimson blush spread on Jade's cheeks. The half-latina directed an expectant look at Jade as her right hand patted the empty spot next to hers on the mattress. To which the goth smiled widely, jumping a couple times before dipping into the sheets again.

'I should get you drunk more often, Vega.'

'I'm not drunk.'

'I know.' Jade looked at her with eyes that weren't hers. 'That makes it even better,' she whispered. Not containing herself, Tori leaned forwards and kissed Jade passionately. 'Who the fuck are you?' groaned Jade throatily when they parted.

'I'm Tori,' she said; 'the girl you _fucked_ last night. Or were you really that drunk?' Her voice was carrying a teasing tone.

'Yes, you are.'

They lay there for a while, just staring at each other in silence. Tori ran a hand in circles on Jade's stomach with a pale right arm around her own waist. Their breathings constantly rained down upon their faces mutely. Tori contemplated every detail Jade's face had to offer, from her rather small nose and plump lips to her round cheeks and studded eyebrow. To think that just the night before she had been admiring the beauty of the girl that she now shared bed with was pretty amazing. And Tori wasn't even thinking that far behind them: one week ago, if she had thought of going to a party, being with Jade was the last thing she would want to do. Now, though, she would rather be next to Jade the whole night than with either of the other guys.

What kind of wonders would a hobby like this bring to her? Not the partying and all that, nor the drinking; more like the relationship with Jade. What were even they? Were they, like, girlfriends? Surely not. What did this mean? Tori remembered Jade saying that they 'could do this', as in, they could _keep_ doing this. Would it be a bad thing if they kept this going? What was it that Jade intended when she first started all her seducing? Did she have a plan? Tori remembered the way they danced at the party, downstairs. She remembered the way Jade rubbed hotly against her back, the way Jade's warm hands felt on her hips… Wow, the bed had witnessed only a portion of all their sexy activities, the very last portion of them.

Tori was very impressed with herself. How had she dared to do such a thing as dance with Jade the way she had? Probably the alcohol, she guessed. By herself she would have been able to carry on with such a dance, she knew, she had done it a couple times already. But with another girl? Most importantly, with _Jade_? Alcohol. Definitely alcohol.

It wasn't as if she hadn't felt some kind of attraction towards Jade before: she obviously had. Because of the way she had grown up, she was accustomed to feel attracted to some girls. She had always been pretty open-minded, and so had never seen any problem in liking boys _and _girls. Boys were hot and sexy. Girls were beautiful and sexy. And Jade was beautiful, hot and sexy all-in-one. But liking her and doing her were two very different matters. Tori had never even considered the prospect of Jade and her becoming anything more than just frenemies.

What had happened for them to end up like this? Yesterday, as always, Jade had been very hateful at school, but when they met at the party at night she had been a completely different person. Tori thought about how much they usually conveyed through their interactions. When Jade bullied Tori around their friends there was always more than just a sharp insult inside the rude words. There was always some kind of unspoken apologize. Jade's way to say _'Sorry for being so despicable, but this is just me'_. And because of that Tori always ignored all the remarks that were directed at her. But when they were alone, Jade's voice lacked its natural venom. If the goth was willing—and only _if_ she was willing—they were able to hold a normal conversation. Unfortunately, that didn't usually happen.

Their relationship, Tori realized, was based on a reciprocal exchange: Tori could stand Jade's never-ending coarseness only if, in return, she received a glimpse of the real Jade, the nice Jade. And their relationship, her mind continued to discover, obeyed Jade's rhythm. When she wanted to make an advance, she made it, and Tori just followed along, always at Jade's expense. That was the way they worked. And last night Jade had decided to make a pass on a very drunk Tori, and Tori, as usual, had let herself go. She had given permission to herself to give in to Jade's sexual advances. She had yielded to Jade's will once more. And she was very glad for it.

After sharing a very sleepy gaze for over ten minutes, Jade directed her eyes from one side to the other, inspecting the room in which they had slept. 'Getting late,' she said as her eyes settled on an alarm clock on the bedside table, and she stood up. Tori laid back on the mattress and sighed as she looked at Jade bend over around the room, in a quest for their clothes. She stretched her body lazily with a quiet moan. Even if her head was pounding as it had never pounded before, Tori was feeling pretty good. Her body was completely rested and her spirits were up already. She watched Jade's slender figure move around and couldn't help but feeling very satisfied. It had been a fantastic night, after all.

'You gonna get up or what?' Tori's smile fell slightly. Evidently, Jade's hangover was adding to her natural dislike for mornings, and was working hard to put her on a bad mood. Tori hoped Jade wouldn't ruin her morning. She was really starting to feel good. An aspirin would seal the whole deal for both of them, she was sure. 'I want to go get something to eat, Tori. Do you want to come or are you going to lay there the whole morning? 'cause you're starting to piss me off and I don't want that.' Jade was now sitting on the edge of the bed, eyeing hard at the blinking Tori. They stood up to get dressed.

Five minutes later they were lying again on the bed. Jade on top of Tori, their lips joined. Five minutes took them to get dressed with their eyes settled on the other at all times. When Jade saw Tori with her dark top and her lipsticked face she wasn't able to hold back. Last night's memories were still fresh on both and they combined the remnants of their desire in a new kiss.

They said goodbye to the room after fixing themselves in the bathroom and walked outside. The path they took was carpeted by a variety of guys and girls sitting, lying or just sprawled on the floor. A few of them were awake, shaking heads slowly and checking on the damages that the party had left. Jade and Tori walked by without paying attention, their hands were joined and their steps were reluctant at times, for their foggy memories didn't show the path they had taken when they first went by earlier. The house was in fact big: the girls turned corner after corner, went through several different doorways and crossed lots of rooms, before they finally managed to reach the already known main room, where Cat and Andre were still lying in their own bizarre ways.

'Should we…?' Jade asked Tori over her shoulder. After considering it for a second, Tori just shook her head and pulled Jade towards the front door. 'I guess you're hungry too?' Jade asked and Tori answered with a quiet giggle. 'Because, you know, we could eat something else'-Jade's voice turned lower-'besides food.' Tori frowned at the goth and their shoulders bumped together. They kept walking and left behind the big house.

'That's unfair.'

'_This_ is not a game.'

'Not one that I'm willing to play with a hangover and an empty stomach, anyway,' Tori answered when they stopped at a red light. Jade bit her lower lip with a small smile as her thumb caressed Tori's hand tantalizingly. _Fuck!_ Tori thought. _This girls means problems._

'For later… then?'

'Whenever you want.'

Had Tori said that? Well, she seemingly had. Jade's malicious smile made that obvious. Tori's cheeks warmed a bit when she noticed the tone her voice had had. Jade just shook her head and pulled them forwards when the streetlight changed.

'You shouldn't be that dreamy,' she said.

'I'm not.' A studded eyebrow was lifted at her. 'What? I'm not! It's just… you're, well… _you_.'

'Now, that's clever.'

'I mean, you're Jade West…'

'As far as I know.'

'…and you're, well,'-sigh-'_hot_.'

Jade's incredulous face turned to her with wide eyes. 'Did you just said Jade West is hot? Shit, I must be going insane.' Tori just rolled her eyes. 'I hope you're not thinking in falling in love or something, I tried to be crystal-clear about it last night.'

'Oh, I'm not,' Tori said. 'I mean, I can't remember whatever it is that you said, but I couldn't fall in love with you.'

'Good.'

'B'sides,' Tori continued; 'you and I would make an awful couple, don't you think?'

'Not really.'

'You don't?'

'No, I don't.' They stopped at another red light and Jade looked at Tori meaningfully. 'We probably would, you know? But I just don't think we're made for the other.'

'How you mean that?'

'Well, for starters, I'm not made for dating. And secondly, I don't think we should date. We work pretty well, and I wouldn't like risking that.' For a second Tori had to think about what Jade meant by 'work pretty well' because that would be the last definition she would give to their relationship. Jade pulled them forwards and into a small café that appeared in the corner across the street. Tori walked over to the side of the place and choose to sit in a comfortable-looking booth next to a large window as Jade went to the front of the place to ask for food.

'What did you ask?' Tori asked her friend when she let herself on the opposite seat.

'Just some coffee and eggs.'

'So we work pretty well?' Tori frowned slightly at Jade's distracted nodding. 'And just _how_, Jade?'

'Well… you know. You're the only person I know that I feel _really_ gets me now. When we're alone I just… I don't know… I can be myself around you. I mean, when I'm not being a total whore, right?'

'I had no idea you thought that—'

'Well, I do, and I guess it's just fair for me to tell you this.' Jade shook the piece of bread that she had brought with her from the counter. 'Especially after last night…'

Tori looked at her friend for a second, replaying those words in her head. She had never thought Jade capable of saying things like that. After all, this was the girl who was always abusing her, and taking advantage of her and her situations, and it was hard to believe that said girl actually thought of her as a friend. Tori had expected Jade to just treat her the same way as she always did when she woke up. Before falling asleep she had readied herself to wake up alone or to be awakened by an angry Jade asking her where the fuck were her clothes or something. But none of that had happened. Instead, this unknown Jade was behaving surprisingly polite, nice and friendly. And Tori had to assume their relationship was really twisted, for it was crazy to be so careful around someone just because they were being nice.

A smiling waitress approached and gave Tori a mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate, placed a tall cappuccino in front of Jade and left a plate full of eggs between them, handing each a metal fork. 'Enjoy,' she whispered with a wink. Then it was that Tori realized they were holding hands at the center of the table; and that Jade had no intentions of letting go, since she gripped her fork in her left hand and leaned over the plate, ready to eat.

Tori could perceive no taste at all on the eggs. Her head had stopped pounding so hard, but it still felt foggy, sleepy. Her attention diverted from Jade to the window to the people outside, and her mouth chew on the scrambled eggs independently. She felt as if she were ready to jump in her bed and submerge in a very-needed all-day-long nap. Across from her, Jade ate silently, now looking at her, now looking out the window or around the establishment.

Tori's fork was placed on the table as the half-latina gave up on eating something. Her tanned hand stretched to her hot mug and she gave it a careful sip, noticing immediately how good it tasted. Its sweetness washed her mouth and cleared her head slightly, opening her half-lidded eyes and providing enough energy for another couple hours.

Jade smiled at her from across the table and Tori had to smile back. Although she was feeling awfully tired, Tori was swimming in an unknown sea of hotness that had nothing to do with the warm rays of sun that rained on both her and Jade. Her mind kept relishing on the fact that the girl in front of her had been naked and in bed with her just half an hour ago.

Sitting in a booth in a small café in a sunny Saturday morning with Jade in front of her should have been a random thing to happen to Tori; random, meaningless, and completely improbable. Improbable as it is, it was happening, and that was enough to break all the other rules, because it also was anything but meaningless. Every time Tori's eyes swept over her companion the images of the night before took a trip around her head and provided her body with excitement. Tori felt strangely conscious of Jade, of her body, of the things she could do to her and the things she had done to her; Tori felt fantastically aware of what she and Jade had done, and the implication that it could happen again was equally fantastic.

'Like it?' Tori raised her head and looked across from her at Jade, who was eyeing her with an amused smile, her fingers wrapped loosely around her own glass of cappuccino.

'You know?' Tori said, ignoring the goth's question, her pinky finger was pointing at Jade's glass; 'I always thought you were a black-coffee kind of person.'

'Oh, but I am,' Jade exclaimed, her face painted with fake indignation. 'People usually describe me as bitter and black-haired, so…' she shrugged. 'Though,' she continued; 'I do like some sweetness in what I consume.' Tori felt herself blush, but straightened her neck, not tearing her eyes from Jade's. 'You didn't answer my question,' the goth's studded eyebrow jumped. 'You like it?'

'Yes,' Tori smiled; 'all of it.' Her eyes went around the room behind Jade and arrived later at her green eyes meaningfully. 'You knew the place?'

'At all.'

For a while they just stared at each other, making of the situation a little competition, silently challenging the other to blink or look away. Without realizing it, Tori had leaned forwards, as had Jade, so that they had to take turns sipping their drinks in order not to block their cups' path. In one occasion Tori was about to say something when she recognized her own green mug between Jade's fingers, but choose instead to take her advantage out of the goth's beverage. She drank and lost the game when her eyes went down to look at the glass.

'Mmm. This is good!' She looked around again and smiled at Jade. 'It's hard to believe I didn't know this place… I live, like,—'

'Ten minutes from here?' Jade interrupted. 'I know.' They kept consuming the drinks, not really caring from which they were drinking, as their eyes crossed looks once again; until Jade finished the last of her cappuccino. 'Gotta get moving,' she said, standing up, her eyes on the window. 'Are you done with that?'

'Yep.' Tori's cup fell on the table, empty. She stood up and they walked out of the place, Jade's hand hastily taking Tori's.

A long silence was shared as they walked to Tori's home, barely paying attention to anything but their joined hands. Tori felt surprisingly well with the situation: as if, for her, not dating was better than dating, especially if the other half was Jade, whose temperament was famously fragile. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt right now, walking hand-in-hand with Jade West—who just yesterday had told her stuff that was so mean she had had to block the memories—towards her very own house, knowing all that they had been doing just the night before, and conscious that it might repeat sometime in the future. More than impressed, Tori was anxious, excited.

In no time, she found her hands playing with the keys in front of the door to her house. Jade was standing next to her, also looking at her hands, Tori could feel. Their gazes touched one last time before Jade leaned forwards and slowly pressed a warm kiss to Tori's cheek. 'I guess I'll be seeing you, Tor,' she said, turning around and walking away.

'Bye…' Tori said faintly. Her eyes followed Jade for a couple steps. Her head bent heavily and her hands finally started to work the key into the door. A weak creaking came from the rolling mechanism when Jade's voice returned and Tori felt herself jump in surprise.

'You know,' the goth said; 'there's this party I was planning to go to next week, and I…' she hesitated. Tori smiled amusedly at the very noticeable blush that colored the pale cheeks on her friend's face. 'Well… I was wondering if you would like to come.'

'Where is it?'

'Half an hour from here, walking. It'll be near my house, so I was thinking you could stay over, just so you don't have to walk all the way back here.'

'Sure,' Tori shrugged. 'Where will we meet the others?'

'Actually,' Jade looked away at the street, 'we won't meet the others.'

'Oh… okay,' nodded Tori. 'Then, I guess I'll go to your place.'

'Good.' Jade's voice had gone low. 'I'll tell you later what time, is that okay?'

'Sure.'

And, with a wave of her hand, Jade walked away without looking back.

_Fin._

* * *

**Whew... So, that's it. Liked it?**

**Let me tell you, this is the longest thing I've ****ever ****finished, and I'm very happy to see some people liked it, because I really loved it—though, since I'm the writer, that's probably me trying to be self-sufficient... I loved writing it and I loved posting it and all... Thank you!**

**Now, I want to explain why I decided to write this story in the first place. Lately—recently, you pick up—almost every Jori fanfic there is in FF comes out being AU, futurefic, vampire, werewolf, etc. I mean... what happened? When I started reading Joris not only were them all not-so-AU, but they were mostly masterfully written. I'm not flattering myself either, don't misunderstand, everything is liked by some, right? I guess it's pretty selfish, but it would be nice if we writers attempted to go back to the tradition of transforming the show—if we're already doing it, might as well—into something nice without needing to use supernatural stuff or murdering drama. I mean, it's cool, and some I even like, if I'm being honest. Yeah... It's selfish... Sorry, it's just that I fell in love with the pairing a couple years ago and I love every good fic. And I partly understand this homogeneity of stories, because the show having been over for so long and the fics themselves having existed for so long, well... I guess ideas had to run out some time...**

**Anyway, and for the last time, please review. This time, though, I'm also asking for some suggestions on _this_ particular storyline for another story. Would you like to read more of this? Would you like it long like this one? Would you like it shorter?, longer? It's got potential. I'm already working on something, and have several more ideas, some of 'em even for one-shots. But you tell me! If you don't like it, then I'll just write it for myself... Or in case you have some more ideas of other fandoms, or just other fandoms in mind, PM them—I'm being serious about PMs, please don't review about that fandom-stuff—!**

**You can see my summary is terrible, as is the pic... If you have any suggestions for either, PM.**

**Well, it was nice connecting with some. Thanks again and til next time!**


End file.
